24: Live Another Day
24: Live Another Day is an American-British miniseries of 12 episodes. The series is a sequel to the eight seasons of the television series 24 and is therefore sometimes referred to as season 9 of 24. The series started on May 5, 2014 in the United States premiere. Content verbergen * 1 Story * 2 History * 3 Cast ** 3.1 Main Roles ** 3.2 supporting roles * 4 Episodes Edit ''Spoiler warning : The following text contains details on the content and / or the end of the story.'' The story takes place four years after the eighth and hitherto last season of the series 24 and starts at eleven o'clock in the morning. Protagonist Jack Bauer is a fugitive and resides in London , as well as his former colleague Chloe O'Brian . Bauer wants an attack on President James Heller , who resides in London at that time, foiling to prevent the outbreak of a war between the countries. History [ edit ] Between the sixth and seventh season of 24 was the intention to release a feature film, which was eventually canceled due to problems with the script and budget. FOX officially announced in May 2013 to work on a mini-series as a continuation of the existing eight seasons under the name 24: Live Another Day. It was also announced that the series would show the main twelve hours of the day of that season, which would bridge 24 for the first time differences. In the course of that month, it also became clear that Kiefer Sutherland would return in the lead role of Jack Bauer , and was announced in June that the former director Jon Casser (which did not cooperate in the eighth season), six of the twelve episodes would direct. The composer, the writing team and would return much of the cast from the previous season in this miniseries. In October of that year it was announced that the series would take place in London. In January 2014 began filming on location in the English capital. edit edit * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer - A former opponent of terrorism CTU (Counter Terrorist Unit) who is now a fugitive because of the elimination of two Russian diplomats. However maintains responsibility and trying to prevent an attack on President Heller. * Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan - A CIA agent in London who was about to be fired because her deceased husband sold secrets to the Chinese. * Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau - Chief of Staff in the White House and also the husband of Audrey Raines. * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian - A computer analyst who was always loyal to Jack. Although she was formerly employed by CTU, she now works with a hacker group that aims to state secrets to reveal . * William Devane as President James Heller - President of the United States, after first having been Minister of Defence. Also the father of Audrey. * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter - A brilliant but arrogant CIA agent. * Giles Mattey as Joran Reed - Computer Analyst employed by the CIA in London. * Michael Wincott as Adrian Cross - A notorious charismatic leader of a free information movement. * Benjamin Bratt as Steve Navarro - Head of the CIA London location. * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines - Former love Jack. She came to last for the final episodes of season 6 , when she was mentally collapsed. Is now married to her father's chief of staff Mark Boudreau. roles edit * Michelle Fairley as Margot Al-Harazi, a British widow of a known terrorist * Stephen Fry as the British Prime Minister Alastair Davies * Colin Salmon as General Coburn * Ross McCall as Ron Clark * Emily Berrington as Simone Al-Harazi, daughter Margot * John Boyega as Chris Tanner, a drone pilot * Joseph Millson as Derek Yates * Branko Tomović as Belcheck * Mandeep Dhillon as Chell, a member of the hacker group to which belongs Chloe * Charles Furness like Pete, a member of the hacker group to which belongs Chloe * Tamer Hassan as Basher * Duncan Pow as captain Greg Denovo Episodes [ edit ] The series has 12 episodes and starts and ends at 11 am. Intermediate hours are sometimes beaten.